


Teen Idle

by MaggieCoroCoro



Category: Splatoon
Genre: A School Project of mine, IF YOU OR SOMEONE IS CONSIDERING SUICIDE, Other, PLEASE CONTACT THE SUICIDE PREVENTION HOTLINE, Suicide, suicide awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieCoroCoro/pseuds/MaggieCoroCoro
Summary: Please, if you are considering suicide get help, this fic was a writing project for my school to spread awareness PLEASE DO NOT TAKE SUICIDE LIGHTLY.





	Teen Idle

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you are considering suicide get help, this fic was a writing project for my school to spread awareness PLEASE DO NOT TAKE SUICIDE LIGHTLY.

Standing on the edge of the bridge OctoPhones looked down on the water below him, he was scared and he was terrified. The ocean water raged against the rocks in great waves, even in the pale moonlight the water seemed to glow brighter. His mind was in absolute blank slate as he thought over his decision, did he really want to go out like this? When had his plans for the future crumbled into nothing, when had he lost everything? He inched closer to the edge, his heels the only thing keeping him grounded on the bridge. 

He reflected over his mess of a life, his morality gone down the drain, and the emptiness of his existence. If he jumped no one would care or mourn his death, his parents had long rejected him years ago after the crash, the only people he talked to now were the prostitutes who barely even glanced at him, he had no one because he was nothing. 

The realization dawned on him then and there. 

_ He was going to die _ ** _alone_ ** _ . _

His dreams of a partner, a family and kids were all illusions he blindly tried to believe the past two years but even now he still knew they were impossible…..for him at least. If he was never going to experience true love, never going to experience his wedding day, the love of raising children, or the feeling of growing old together with the love of his life. They were all illusions he thought someone like himself deserved. 

A small smile appeared on his face as he shed his last tears, he was going somewhere better now. 

Even if he didn’t it was too late now.

He smacked the water and felt infinity. 

* * *

OctoPhones was never given a proper funeral, his existence completely irrelevant to the inklings and octolings he had met his life. He had not touched a single person's heart to be able to leave an impact important enough, and much like his body his memory dissolved into something of the past. 


End file.
